James Silverfox
James Silverfox is a driver in the Utica Rallycross Series and a former driver in the Utica Arenacross Series. He currently drives the #21 car for Cybertron Racing. |} URCS Season 2 James Silverfox had been searching for a Utica Rallycross Series ride for the greater portion of Season 2, just missing out on available offers. However, luck came Silverfox's way when potential title contender Dom Caps withdrew from the series for unknown reasons. Silverfox's team, Cybertron Racing, bought Caps' #24 machine and entered it in South Korea. In his five race run, Silverfox managed to get two top ten finishes. Ironically, despite wrecking out of the Amursk race, the high attrition rate caused Silverfox to get his career best finish of 7th. UACS Season 1 |} Silverfox attempted to raise enough funds for another Rallycross Series run through a Jumpstarter campaign, but was unable to secure enough donors. However, he did raise enough money to start a Utica Arenacross Series run, with hopes that it will manifest into a Rallycross ride. In his first start in Tuscon, Silverfox struggled, finishing a disappointing ninth. Silverfox improved his finish to eighth in his second start in Helena, but was still mired at the bottom of the standings. Hoping for a fast time in Des Moines, Silverfox inadvertently jumped the track, winding up stuck in the infield. Silverfox managed to drop his machine down into an access tunnel before speeding around the oval circuit, pulling down pit road, and joining the race track to make it to the finish. Silverfox finished ninth and was half a minute slower than the nearest competitor. Silverfox finally achieved success at the Goat Island circuit in Biloxi, Mississippi. Silverfox ran the fastest time of the day in the late stages of the event. However, Tuscon winner Mark Holbert was able to tie his fastest lap, sending it to a sudden death tie breaker. Silverfox not only managed to reach his record time, but surpass it by four hundreths. Holbert attempted to improve on Silverfox's time, but went off course, effectively ending his run, giving Silverfox his first Arenacross victory. Silverfox said that he has "entered metamorphosis" upon winning. Silverfox followed up this win with another victory in his class during the Dead Man's Curve Qualifier and finishing in a tie for second overall. Silverfox's victory moved him up to second in points and allowed him entry into the main event. URCS Season 3 Silverfox's only season 3 attempt came in the finale at Dead Man's Curve. Silverfox ran modestly, but got snagged in several spots on the track. He finished the race in a little under four minutes and scored a top ten finish. URCS Season 4 Upon the discontinuing oft he Arenacross series, Silverfox hoped to get back to Utica Rallycross Series competition, but was once again unsuccessful in raising funds. Midseason, Silverfox saw good fortune when The Ant Racing faced financial issues and could not complete the schedule. Cybertron Motorsports had just enough funds to purchase the team's assets and complete the schedule. However, Silverfox's return did not fare well. Mistakes in Nairobi and Dubai resulted in slow times that put him just outside the bottom five. At Tel-Aviv, Silverfox lacked the competitive speed and finished fourteenth. Silverfox saw his only top ten of the season at Hong Kong, finishing eighth overall. Silverfox entered Dead Man's Curve as one of twenty-two drivers battling for twelve spots. However, a mistake on the final stretch cost him time and he ultimately missed the show. UACS Season 2 Silverfox hoped to make a full-season attempt for the first time in his career, but was ultimately unable to do so. He would field a one-off entry at Dead Man's Curve. Soon after, it was announced that the Arenacross Series woudl return for a second season, to which Silverfox participated in. Much like Season One, it was famine to start the year, with a last place in the opener in Tuscon, of which he struggled at the previous year as well. Silverfox also struggled in Nairobi, much like how he struggled at the track in the Rallycross Series. Silverfox ended up ninth out of ten, beating the retired Kyle Basaglia. URCS Season 5 Silverfox was one of twenty eight drivers to attempt the Dead Man's Curve finale. He was the third car up, but failed to post a time quick enough to make the field, missing the show by two spots. Trivia * Silverfox is tied with Max Haltmann as the winningest driver in Utica Arenacross Series, with two wins. * All of Silverfox's podium appearances in the Utica Arenacross Series have been victories. Sans a fifth-place at Mt. Washington, the rest of his finishes have been eighth or lower. * Silverfox has the most starts in the Arenacross Series and is the only driver to have run full-time in every season. Category:Drivers Category:UACS Drivers Category:Free Agents